despair at night, at morning hope
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Harry hat mit seinen nächtlichen Dämonen und Erinnerungen zu kämpfen, wie gut, dass es zwei Personen gibt, die ihm dabei helfen können. Charaktere: Harry, Remus, Snape! NONslash SPRACHLICH ÜBERARBEITET!


**Disclaimer: **

Es gehört mir nicht, aber es macht wirklich Spaß damit zu spielen!

**Kommi:**

!Habe diesen Oneshot sprachlich noch einmal ganz überarbeitet, weil mir die Haare zu berge standen als ich ihn noch einmal gelesen hab!

**Summary: **

Harry hat mit seinen nächtlichen Dämonen und Erinnerungen zu kämpfen, wie gut, dass es zwei Personen gibt, die ihm dabei helfen können.

Der Oneshot spielt nach dem vierten Teil. Es gab den Dementoren-Angriff und Harry befindet sich im Hauptquartier des Ordens, die einzigen jedoch, die sich dort aufhalten, sind Harry, Remus und Severus. Somit ist dieser (hoffentlich) niedliche Oneshot nur teilweise an die Ereignisse der Bücher angelehnt.

**Charaktere:** Harry, Remus, Severus

**Viel Spaß!**

Grimmauld Platz. Es herrschte tiefe Nacht. Stille, im nächsten Moment unterbrochen durch einen Schrei!

Harry fuhr zitternd aus dem Schlaf hoch! Sein ganzer Körper mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt, aber vor allem war er verängstigt. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust, so als wolle es daraus hervorspringen. Er hatte schon wieder geträumt. Von Cedric, Voldemort und von dem Friedhof.

Alles war wieder da, vor seinem geistigen Auge. In der Dunkelheit des Raumes schienen die schrecklichen Ereignisse ihn zu verschlingen, nahmen ihm allen Mut, alle Freude. Der schmächtige 14-Jährige zog die Beine an seinen Körper und schlang seine Arme darum. So im Bett sitzend entrang der erste Schluchzer sich seiner Kehle.

Er hatte Angst, verdammte Angst, die ihm zusammen mit der Trauer schier den Atem verschlug. Harry fühlte sich hilflos und schwach.

_Ich habe meinen Zauberstab im Bad vergessen…Verdammt!_

Er konnte also kein Licht machen, ohne erst durch die Dunkelheit zu gehen. Der Albtraum, die Erinnerung jedoch war noch zu frisch in seinem Geist, als dass Harry sich auch nur getraut hätte sich aus der zusammengekauerten Position im Bett zu lösen.

Der Gryffindor fühlte sich fiebrig. Es war jetzt schon die dritte oder vierte Nacht.

_Das muss doch mal ein Ende haben!_

So fand ihn Lupin, der von dem Schrei aus dem Zimmer neben seinem geweckt worden war.

HRSHRSHRS

Remus richtete sich in seinem Bett auf. Seine scharfen Sinne waren sofort wachsam, obwohl sein Geist immer noch darüber nachdachte, was ihn geweckt hatte.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr an das Geräusch erinnern, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass es nichts Gutes gewesen war. Langsam stand der Werwolf auf. Seine nackten Füße berührten die steinernen Fliesen. Er registrierte die Kälte zwar, doch etwas anderes war wichtiger:

Mittlerweile war er wach genug, um logisch zu denken. Die Schlussfolgerung war fast zu einfach: Harry.

Ohne noch weiter zu zögern, zündete er eine Kerze an, schlang sich den alten zerschlissenen Hausmantel um den hageren Körper und trat hinaus auf den Flur. Er verursachte kein Geräusch, als er zu der Tür neben der seines Zimmers ging, nahm dafür aber die Laute seiner Umgebung umso besser wahr:

Er hörte ein halb unterdrücktes leises Schluchzen, ein Wimmern, das der Sohn seines alten Freundes nur in den schwarzen Stunden der Nacht nach außen dringen ließ.

Es zerrte an Remus Herz.

Aber jetzt war er da und er würde sich um Harry kümmern.

HRSHRSHRS

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und das erste, was in den Schein der Kerze in der Hand des Werwolfs fiel, war das große Bett. Seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wandte Remus nicht dem antiken Möbelstück zu, sondern dem weinenden Jungen, der darin saß und jetzt, da ihm bewusst war, einen anderen Mitbewohner des Hauses geweckt zu haben, verzweifelt versuchte die krampfartigen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken.

„Remus,… tut…m… Leid. Ich… woll...llte dich nicht… wecken!", bemühte sich Harry zwischen immer heftigeren Tränen hervorzubringen.

Der Ältere schüttete nur den Kopf, während er der Raum durchschritt und sich schließlich auf die Bettkante sinken ließ. Die Kerze stellte er vorsichtig auf dem Nachttisch ab. Jetzt erst erkannte Harry Lupins Gesicht. So hager und müde es auf Grund der immer wiederkehrenden Verwandlungen auch aussah, zeigte es doch Wärme und Sorge.

Als Harry sah, welche Emotionen Remus' blasses Gesicht zeichneten – welche Zuneigung und Besorgnis daraus sprach – konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten. Er warf sich seinem Freund und Mentor in die Arme, verzweifelt endlich die grausamen Bilder von Voldemorts Wiedererweckung aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Im ersten Moment wusste Remus gar nicht wie ihm geschah, plötzlich hatte er einen zitternden, heftig weinenden Jungen im Arm. Er spürte deutlich den immer noch rasenden Herzschlag seines Patenkindes, denn Harry hatte seinen Oberkörper an den seinen gedrückt und den Kopf in seiner Schulter vergraben.

Schmerz und Mitleid für seinen Schützling empfindend, zog er ihn fest an sich, legte sein Kinn auf den schwarzen Schopf und fragte schließlich leise:

„Harry, was ist passiert?"

In gebrochenen Sätzen erzählte er Remus von seinem Traum und warum er weinend im Dunkeln gesessen hatte anstatt Licht zu machen und sich zu beruhigen. Immer wieder entschuldigte sich Harry, denn es beschämte ihn den Freund seines Vaters um den Schlaf gebracht zu haben.

Aber anstatt Harry dafür von sich zu stoßen und ihn zu bestrafen wie Onkel Vernon es getan hätte, gab der sanftmütige Werwolf ihm lediglich einen leichten Kuss auf die schwarzen, verschwitzten Haare und erklärte ihm, dass es nicht schlimm sei.

„Ist schon gut, ich bin doch dazu da, um dir zu helfen."

HRSHRSHRS

Vertraute Arme schlangen sich um seinen schmächtigen Oberkörper und kurz darauf hörte Harry die leisen beruhigenden Worte, die Remus ihm zuflüsterte.

„Shh, Harry, ist schon gut. Es ist nicht schlimm, dass du Angst hast. Ich bin jetzt ja da. Du bist in Sicherheit." Während er weiter auf den aufgelösten Teenager in seinen Armen einsprach, rieb er langsam Kreise auf Harrys Rücken.

Stück für Stück löste sich die Panik von dem 14-Jährigen bis er stumm und nur noch gelegentlich heftiger nach Luft schnappend an Lupin gelehnt saß.

Dieser strich Harry jetzt die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn, wobei ihm auffiel wie warm sein Schützling war. Prüfend berührte er noch einmal mit seinem Handrücken die warme, feuchte Haut. Leichte Besorgnis umwölkte seine Miene.

„Hmm, es scheint fast so, als würden sich nicht nur _meine_ nächtlichen Aktivitäten negativ auf meine Gesundheit auswirken. … Nicht gerade eine Gemeinsamkeit, die man sich wünscht, oder was meinst du Harry?" Remus sah mit einem halb traurigen, halb milden Lächeln auf ihn herab und Harry war froh über diesen Scherz. Er lenkte ihn von seinen Erinnerungen ab.

„Hast Recht. Ich fühl mich auch eher, als wäre ich einem Stamm Bergtrolle in die Quere gekommen, nicht so als ob ich…."

Beim Gedanken an den Traum verdüsterte sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck und selbst Remus spürte den Schauer, der dem Jungen, der lebte, über den Rücken lief.

„Ich denke, die beste Medizin für dich ist jetzt Schlaf. Aber ich würde sagen, wir brauchen Severus' Hilfe dazu, Hmm? Professor Snape kann außerdem besser einschätzen, wie wir dir am besten helfen können."

Remus sah, dass kaum erkennbare Röte in Harrys blasse Wangen stieg. Natürlich war der Gedanke gerade Snape um Hilfe zu bitten und ihn seinen Zustand sehen zu lassen, dem Jungen peinlich, doch er nickte, denn auch er wusste, dass es das Vernünftigste war.

„Oh ja,… möcht endlich mal wieder schlafen", vertraute Harry sich dem ehemaligen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer leise an. Als Reaktion schloss Remus ihn ein wenig fester in die Arme. „Oh Harry, was machen wir nur mit dir?" Der Werwolf strich seinem Patenkind durch die verstrubbelten Haare.

_Zumindest dem Gefühl nach war Harry sein Patensohn, egal, was das Ministerium sagte! Wie schaffen wir es nur, dass auch du in deinem Leben einmal Ruhe findest, Harry?_

Harry wusste, dass Snape sehr viel von solchen Dingen verstand und er war sich sogar sicher, dass er ihm helfen würde. Denn er hatte es schon einmal getan. Als Remus ihn hier her gebracht hatte und er angeschlagen von dem Angriff der Dementoren gewesen war.

HRSHRSHRS

_Während Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon sofort mit Dudley zum Krankenhaus gefahren waren, hatte sich niemand um Harry gekümmert. Aber anscheinend hatte Arabella Figg jemanden benachrichtigt, denn Remus war gekommen und hatte den halb dösenden Harry auf der Couch gefunden. Sein Schlaf war von Alpträumen und Schrecken geplagt gewesen und selbst nachdem der Werwolf ihn aufgeweckt hatte, war er immer wieder in diesen unheilvollen Halbschlaf gesunken. _

_Später hatten sie ihm erklärt, dass dies die Nachwirkungen eines nicht behandelten Dementoren-Angriffes gewesen seien, doch vorerst hatte Harry von alldem nicht viel mitbekommen. _

_An das, was passiert war, nachdem sie Grimmauld Place erreicht hatten, erinnerte sich der Gryffindor nur noch verschwommen, doch es war genug hängen geblieben, um ihm die Sicherheit zu geben, dass selbst Snape dazu fähig war Hilfe anzubieten, wenn es nötig war:_

_Remus musste den Slytherin geholt haben, denn plötzlich hatte Harry in seinem Dämmerzustand seine Stimme gehört. Der Tränkemeister hatte gefragt, was passiert war, dann konnte der Jüngste im Bunde sich eine Weile nur noch an dunkle, wirre Träume erinnern._

_Seine nächste bewusste Empfindung war gewesen, dass er im Arm gehalten wurde und man ihm einen Trank einflößte. Danach hatte Snape etwas getan, das Harry nicht genau rekonstruieren konnte, doch er war sich sicher lange Zeit die Stimme des Professors gehört und seine Hand auf seiner Stirn gespürt zu haben._

_Es war wohl das erste Mal gewesen, dass Snape sich ihm gegenüber vollkommen neutral verhalten hatte. Seine Stimme war beruhigend und so unglaublich fesselnd gewesen. Er hatte es geschafft ihn damit so weit im Reich der Wachenden zu halten, dass der Trank ihm helfen konnte._

HRSHRSHRS

Diese Erinnerung, diese Empfindung hatte sich in Harrys Gedächtnis eingebrannt und während Remus ihn nun sanft zudeckte und ein paar Kerzen mehr entzündete, damit er nicht noch einmal Panik bekam, bevor Lupin mit Snape zurückkam, wusste Harry, dass er auf die Hilfe dieser beiden so gänzlich unterschiedlichen Personen vertrauen konnte.

Das befreite den Gryffindor zwar weder von seiner Angst vor dem Einschlafen noch von den Bilder, die vor seinem geistigen Auge wiedererschienen, aber es machte ihm ein wenig Mut.

Zusammengrollt im Bett liegend und die Rückkehr der anderen beiden herbeisehnend, spürte Harry nun die völlige Erschöpfung, welche seinen Körper erfasst hatte. Das hier war schlimmer als jene Müdigkeit, die einen gegen seinen Willen einschlafen ließ, denn obwohl Harry so furchtbar ausgelaugt war, konnte sich sein Geist nicht weit genug entspannen, um in einen ruhigen Schlaf zu fallen.

Und so musste der Gryffindor mit vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen warten, fiebrig und immer noch verstört von den anhaltenden Alpträumen der letzten Nächte.

HRSHRSHRS

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Snape den Raum betrat. Harry erschreckte sich trotzdem halb zu Tode, als der Slytherin ihm die kühle Hand auf die Stirn legte, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen gehabt und sein benebelter Verstand hatte schon wieder halb verdrängt, dass es der Professor sein musste, der in seiner schwarzen, weiten Robe neben ihm stand und nicht irgendein Todesser.

Severus reagierte schnell, als er sah wie heftig Potter sich erschreckte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sprach mit neutralerer Stimme als er es sonst getan hätte:

„Potter, es gibt keinen Grund vor mir zurückzuweichen. Ich bin es nur, Professor Snape."

„Es.. es tut mir Leid… ich hab nur… ich." Harry versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen, aber es wollte nicht so recht gelingen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, fasste seinen Schüler bei den Schultern und schob ihn überraschend sanft zurück in die Kissen.

„Atme tief ein und aus, Potter. So ist es gut… und noch einmal."

„Schließlich soll der Schulleiter uns nicht den Hals umdrehen, weil wir seinem Lieblingsschüler einen Herzinfarkt beschert haben."

Die altbekannte Ironie war wieder in Snapes Stimme zurückgekehrt, nicht jedoch so bösartig wie in der Vergangenheit.

Harry beherzigte Snapes Anweisungen und beruhigte sich langsam, während der Slytherin nun wieder dazu überging, den Gryffindor genau zu mustern.

Lupin hatte Recht gehabt. Der Bengel sah nicht gut aus:

Er war furchtbar blass, von den roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen abgesehen, und die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem verstörten, verlorenen Blick seiner smaragdgrünen Augen.

Noch einmal, diesmal so, dass Harry seine Hand zuvor deutlich sehen konnte, fühlte er die Stirn des Jungen. Severus seufzte.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen?" Sein Blick sagte deutlich, dass er eine Lüge nicht akzeptieren würde.

„Vor drei oder vier Nächten", murmelte der Gryffindor etwas betreten.

„Du hast leichtes Fieber. Ich denke deine Erschöpfung und der Stress sind die Ursache", erklärte Snape mit mehr Geduld als erwartet, das leichte Schnarren in seiner Stimme zwar anwesend, aber für den Moment in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Snapes schwarze Augen bohrten sich in die seinen, wobei Harry nicht so recht wusste, ob er sich dabei unwohl fühlte oder nicht.

_Es schien fast so als läge nicht ganz so viel Abneigung in seinem Blick… das war auf jeden Fall ein Anfang. _

Ein schmerzhaftes Pochen in seinen Schläfen riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Snape war der kurze Wechsel im Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindors nicht entgangen.

„Potter, von was hast du heute und in den letzten Nächten geträumt?" Der Slytherin hob eine markante Augenbraue, wachsam auf eine Antwort oder zumindest Reaktion wartend. Letzteres bekam er:

Harrys Augen verengten sich für einen kurzen Moment, dann sah er weg.

„_Potter_", kam es diesmal schärfer, die Aufforderung unmissverständlich.

„Na ja, Alpträume halt…", murmelte der Gryffindor unsicher. Der innere Zwiespalt, ob er Snape vertrauen sollte oder nicht, zeigte sich deutlich in seinem Tonfall.

„Harry, du kannst es ihm sagen", kam plötzlich die sanfte Stimme von Remus aus dem Halbdunkeln. Harrys Kopf ruckte zu dem Werwolf hinüber. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Lupin wiedergekommen war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und die warmen bernsteinfarbenen Augen sagten ihm, dass er Snape zumindest so weit vertrauen konnte. Dass er es musste, wenn der Professor ihm helfen sollte. Besagter Slytherin hatte während der teilweise stillschweigenden Unterhaltung erstaunlich geduldig ausgeharrt. Jetzt meldete er sich wieder zu Wort:

„Befändest du dich in einer anderen Situation, würde ich sagen, verschwende nicht meine Zeit, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen bezieht sich diese Aussage wohl eher auf _deine Zeit._ Du hast Schlaf bitter nötig, Junge, und je eher du ihn bekommst, desto besser für uns alle."

Snapes Tonfall war barsch, aber nicht vollkommen kalt. Harry konnte nicht umhin, sein Misstrauen gegenüber Snape ein Stück weit abzulegen.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann sagte Harry leise und zögerlich:

„Ich habe von dem Friedhof geträumt. Von Ce… Cedrics Tod und von Voldemorts Wiedererweckung… wie er aus dem… Kessel gestiegen kam…."

Einen Moment lang starrte Harry mit düsterem, leerem Blick auf die dunkelblaue Bettdecke, dann ruckte sein Kopf unvermittelt hoch und die Intensität, mit der der Junge ihn plötzlich ansah, erstaunte Severus. In den Hintergrund gerückt war der ängstliche Blick und zum Vorschein kam etwas wie Neugier.

„Professor, waren Sie da?", diese völlig unvermittelte, beinahe flüsternd gestellte Frage ließ den Tränkemeister für einen Moment erstarren, Skepsis verdüsterte seine Züge und er musterte seinen Schüler durchdringend. Dann wurden seine Züge kaum merklich weicher.

Snape hatte erkannt, dass Potter ihn nicht plötzlich beschuldigen wollte, nichts getan zu haben, sondern lediglich zu erfahren versuchte, ob der Spion ihn verstand…, ob er die gleichen Schrecken wie selbst gesehen hatte.

„Nein, Potter, ich war nicht da. Dumbledore hat mir erst später den Auftrag erteilt zu ihm zurück zu kehren…", einen kurzen Augenblick lang wusste der Slytherin nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte. Es war das erste Mal, dass dies geschah, solange Snape sich erinnerte.

Schließlich entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.

„Lucius Malfoy hat es mir später in seinem Denkarium gezeigt. Er dachte wohl, ich würde mich geehrt fühlen." Bitterkeit belegte Snapes Stimme.

Harry erwartete schon im nächsten Moment grausame Kommentare darüber zu hören, dass der Professor es auch verkraftet hatte, es zu sehen, ohne davon Alpträume zu bekommen, doch was der hagere Professor schließlich sagte, kam völlig unerwartet:

„Es war ein Ereignis, das ich im Nachhinein lieber nicht gesehen hätte."

Remus schnappte kaum hörbar nach Luft, ein klares Zeichen, dass selbst er eine solche Offenheit des Tränkemeisters nicht erwartet hatte.

Harry konnte nur Nicken. Plötzlich war ihm nicht mehr so schwer ums Herz. Die Gewissheit, dass vielleicht auch Snape sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers gewünscht hatte, dass die hässliche, groteske Kleinkind-Gestalt, welche Lord Voldemort damals gewesen war, nie mehr aus dem verdammten Kessel entsteigen würde, gab ihm ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit.

Gleichzeitig jedoch beschwor es unwiderruflich die schrecklichen Bilder wieder herauf. Harry merkte noch nicht einmal, dass jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich, als er darüber nachdachte. Auch war ihm nicht klar, dass seine Atmung immer schneller und flacher wurde.

Was er schließlich wieder bemerkte, war die Tatsache, dass Snapes tiefe Stimme an sein Ohr drang.

„Potter, löse dich von dem, was vergangen ist! Du bist in Sicherheit. Lupin ist bei dir und wird nicht weggehen."

Remus hielt ihn im Arm und verlagerte sein Gewicht jetzt so, dass er halb aufrecht und ein wenig bequemer in seinen Armen sitzen konnte. Er musste ihn gerade erst an sich gezogen haben… es konnte nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein. Harry spürte, dass seine Stirn wieder schweißnass war.

„Wa…?" Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er die letzten Augenblicke nicht bewusst durchlebt hatte, aber Remus' Hand die ihm die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn strich, ließ die Frage für den Moment unwichtig werden. Er lehnte sich kaum merklich in die Berührung.

Snape ließ sich nun auf die Bettkante sinken, näher bei Harry und Remus als zuvor. In der Hand hielt er eine Tasse.

„Potter, trink das hier. Du hattest gerade eine Panik-Attacke."

Als er dies hörte, wollte Harry beschämt den Blick senken, doch Remus' Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Stirn ruhte, hielt ihn davon ab.

„Du hast keinen Grund dich zu schämen", kam die trockene Aussage vom Tränkemeister. Erst als Harry jetzt langsam, Schluck für Schuck den dargebotenen Trank einnahm, bemerkte er, dass er am ganzen Leib zitterte.

_War seine Panik eben denn so heftig gewesen?_

Während der schmächtige Gryffindor immer noch an Lupins Oberkörper gelehnt im Bett saß und eine Art Hitzewallung ihm im Wechsel heiß und kalt werden ließ, entfaltete das Elixier seine Wirkung. Harry fühlte sich schon nach kurzer Zeit deutlich besser und bedankte sich leise bei Snape und Remus, die sich so selbstverständlich um ihn kümmerten.

Remus warf dem sonst so unnahbaren Mann vor ihm einen Blick zu, auf den ein kurzes Nicken seitens des Tränkemeisters folgte. Lupin half Harry sich wieder ganz ins Bett zu legen und deckte ihn gut zu. In dem Blick des jungen Gryffindor lag eine stumme Frage, die der sanftmütige Werwolf ohne zu zögern beantwortete:

„Ich bleibe hier." Mit einem milde belustigten Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Obwohl du es gar nicht bemerken wirst, da du in Kürze tief und fest schläfst." Müde nickte Harry und wandte daraufhin seinen Blick Snape zu, der erneut die Tasse in der Hand hielt.

_Remus muss die Tränke geholt haben, während er vorhin weg war._

Snape schob seine Hand unter Harrys Kopf und hob ihn leicht an, sodass er ihm vorsichtig das Gebräu einflößen konnte. Harry schluckte folgsam, diesmal mit der Gewissheit, dem Slytherin vertrauen zu können.

Und dann hörte er wieder seine Stimme.

Nachdem er wieder auf das Kissen gebettet worden war, legte sich die schlanke Hand erneut auf seine Stirn und blieb dort. Es war alles wie vor ein paar Tagen, als diese beiden Männer ihm zum ersten Mal geholfen hatten:

Der tiefe Bariton des Professors nahm Harrys Denken ein, mit dem Unterschied, dass er ihn diesmal nicht wachhielt, sondern sanft in einen tiefen Schlaf geleitete. Im Beisein der beiden anderen spürte der 14-Jährige am Rande, wie seine Atmung langsam und regelmäßig wurde.

_Jetzt wird alles gut._

Ebendiesen Gedanken hatten auch Severus und Remus, als sie ihren Schüler jetzt vollkommen friedlich schlafen sahen.

HRSHRSHRS

So, das war er. **^, **~ Falls euch aufgefallen ist, dass die Charaktere leicht „out of character" sind, hier die Erklärung: Ich wollte, dass Remus und Harry eine engere Beziehung haben, als in den Büchern und auch Snape ist aus Story-technischen Gründen nicht ganz so düster wie er es sonst immer ist.

Ich hoffe es hat nicht gestört, bitte schickt mir ein Review! **: )'**


End file.
